Where's Martin?
by TheRobot1
Summary: When Martin mysteriously vanishes without a trace, the crew takes it HARD, Especially Aviva. What will the Tortuga be like without MK? Without him to go creature adventuring with Chris? And will the Wild Kratts catch whoever's behind this and find him? Find out in this dramatic thriller and see a side of Aviva that you've never seen before!
1. Surprise

Where's Martin?

The sun is setting on another Wild Kratts day in the Tortuga. Jimmy Z is on facetime with his girlriend, who he met when the crew went back to their hometown.  
He ended the conversation with "Life couldn't get any better than this. I've got my two great loves right in front of me. Samantha and pepperoni pizza." And he isn't the only one with romance on the brain. The Kratt Brothers are just getting back, letting the cool air of this lovely fall evening in. "That was close."  
Says Martin. "I know, pretending to be creature adventuring when you're really in town at the Jewelry Store, all while trying not to let the girls catch on was hard. "Says Chris. "But mission accomplished." They open up two black boxes with diamond rings inside. "I think I should keep the rings." Says Martin. "If you keep them we, won't be able to find them in the morning." Says Chris. "Good point." Martin gives Chris the two black boxes and they split off for the night.

Chris joins Koki in her room. "So were you really being chased by a Lynx for two hours?" "It was more than one! Two huge, ferocious, lynx chased after Martin and I like we were their favorite prey. Lynx don't usually hunt in teams or run down their prey. That's very rare in the creature world. So how was your day?"  
"Not great I've been sick and I threw up." Chris put his arm around Koki and he gives her a kiss on the forehead saying "Get some sleep babe. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning, and I've got a surprise for you." Seeing that she's almost asleep, Chris exits quietly , then he stands otuside the door thinking "I hope Koki's ok and Note to Self: Go to the drugstore tomorrow."

Meanwhile Martin is with Aviva in her room. "So were you really being chased by a Wolf pack for two hours?" "Two ferocious wolf packs with many members chased after Chris and I like they haven't eaten in weeks and were desperate to make a kill. Wolf packs don't usaully team up to hunt. That is extremely rare in the creature world! So how was you day?" "Good, but I missed you." "I was only gone for two hours." "But that's long enough, I'm just glad you're safe."Aviva rose up to give Martin a hug. "Sleep tight, I've got a surprise for you in the morning." With that Martin exits the room. He scratches the back of his head saying to himself "Wow, Aviva really worries about me." He can't help but smile thinking about this.

Martin joins Chris in the hallway and asks? "Did you tell Koki about the surprise? " "Yeah, did you tell Aviva?" Yeah. "But what did you tell her about being gone so long?" "That I was being chased by two hungry Lynx. What about you?" "I told her I was being chased by two hungry wolf packs." "Two hungry wolf packs?  
That's a stretch, Martin. Not anymore than your's, Chris. "We really should have discussed this so our stories would be the same, haha. Chris lets out a chuckle and then says. "Good night bro." "Good night." 


	2. Missing

Later in the night, Chris wakes up with a grumbling tummy. "Uh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten those super spicy tamales earlier. Uggh" Chris holds his stomach and graples. Then he gets up to find the bathroom. On his way, he spots Martin who is sleeping like a baby. "How does he manage to sleep so comfortably when he had the same thing?" How Martin was able to find things in his messy backpack, eats spicier food than him, and sleep so undisturbed was a mystery. About 20 mins later, Chris comes out saying "That feels better. On his way back, he looks at Martin's bed and can't help but notice how lumpy he is. But knowing how Martin was a wild sleeper, he just shrugged it off and went back to bed.

The next morning Aviva is up before anyone else. Usually the brothers are up first, but Martin has a surprise for her and she is just so excited. Barely being able to contain herself anymore she jumps out of bed, and dances to Martin's room to kiss her man. She pulls the covers back. "!EL HA IDO! !DONDE ESTA EL!" Aviva screams. Chris, Koki and Jimmy Z run downstairs upon hearing this. Chris calms Aviva down then asks her. "What's going on?" "He's gone!" "Who?" "Martin!" "What!" Chris takes a look over at his brothers bed and pulls the covers back some more, and only sees pillows and some wadded up blankets. "And he left his creaturepod." Aviva adds, pointing at the blue device. "He probably just went on early morning creature adventure." "Then why did he leave his creature power suit?" Asks Koki pointing to it and a few feet away from the creature power suit, they find all Martin's clothes in a pile on the floor. "Something terrible could've happened to him!" Exclaims Aviva. Chris steps in the middle and says "We need all hands on deck. Koki, Aviva get your creature powersuits, Jimmy get you controller and all the Wild Kratts inventions it operates, get all the Wild Kratts adventure vehicles and let's go find my bro!"


	3. Sam

Martin wakes up cold and shivering, on a hospital-like bed. He blinks a few times before open his eyes fully to the bright light. "Where am I?" Asks Martin. "You're at home, well technically you're in a lab part of the home." "Lab part of the home?" "It's the family business." "Who are you?" "Why I am your brother." "I remember something about a brother, but who am I?" "Sam, Sam Varmitech. Now get some rest, you suffered a pretty hard fall." Zach walks away and says to a Zachbot, "My amnesia shot worked. I may not have the Wild Ratts secret technology, but I've got the next best thing, one of the brothers. What will they do without blue boy? Follow me. Zach becons to one of his Zachbots and leads it to another room. Zach turns on screen spying on the rest of the Wild Kratts. "Couldn't risk Martin seeing this. "Now that the Wild Ratts are out searching for Martin, I can capture creatures with no interruptions. Should I tell the others? No, the more people find out about this, the higher chance Martin has of being rescued. I can't tell anyone." Zach zooms in on Chris.

Chris is pacing around the African Savanna. "What creature power should I activate? What creature power should I activate?" Chris spots Blur and this gives him and idea. "Cheetah Power!" And I know just how to catch her." 30 minutes later Chris returns in his Gazelle power suit. I know this is dangerous, but my bro is worth it and this'll help me find him. Chris emerges from a bush and takes off and it doesn't take long for Blur to start chasing him. After a few miles and crazy turns, Blur finally tackles him. "You caught me girl, and now activate Cheetah Power!" Chris transforms in into a green cheetah. "Now I can cover many miles of the African Savanna in just a matter of seconds!" Chris races around the African Savanna's dry grassland.

A/N: Ok, time to address the "Elephant in the Room." You're probably wondering why didn't Zach just capture Aviva, if he wanted the Wild Kratts Secret Technology, but I wrote it like this for two reasons: girl being in danger and the guy rescuing her is just too cliché. 2. This will make way for more severity later in the story. And yes there are a lot of references to the "Bandito: The Black Footed Ferret episode, but it just fits the plot so well!


	4. The Ways I love Him

After a while Chris realizes. "I forgot that cheetahs can run fast, but not for long. I'm tired and i'm running so fast that even if Martin is out here, I might not see him. I picked the wrong creature power for this search, deactivate." And Chris turns back into his normal human self. "I'm so tired and so hungry. All that running burned a lot of calories, at least it's good for my figure." He sees an apple up in tree and reaches for it. "It's too high." Says Chris while jumping up and down. "Aw, if only I could reach it. That's it! I just got another idea!"

Another 30 minutes later Chris comes out wearing his giraffe power suit. "Oh yeah! Giraffe powers! They can see over miles and miles of the African Savanna. But since they're so tall everything looks tiny to them, so I'll have to looks very carefully for Martin while being very careful of lions and other predators. Then he sees the apple from earlier and now can reach it. "First I'll eat then i'll get back to my search for my bro."

Now Zach zooms in on Aviva

Aviva's P.O.V.

As I'm riding around in the createrra, I'm a little worried but I shouldn't be. We will find my man. He will be back here joking aroung, making mess and I will have my sweet Martin again. Yeah he's a little messy and sometimes doesn't know when to be serious, but that's why I love him. For who he is and everything he is. From his bright blue eyes, smooth tan skin, and sandy blond hair to his extensive knowledge and love of creatures. He's smarter than lets on and his joyful, humorous nature is helpful on a bad day. I know Martin's the one and I can't count all the ways I love him.

"I will never see what Aviva and Donita sees in him." says Zach.


	5. Elephant Ears

"I will never see what Aviva and Donita sees in him." says Zach. Maybe I don't get the female mind because I'll never under stand what girls see in Professor Snape, Agent Otis, Johnny Depp (well he's ok) or Zac Efron in his High School Musical days.

A/N: I 'm venting through Zach here because I've never understood what girls saw in the men listen above, but I do see why girls like Martin Kratt and Chris and I go back and forth between who's my favortie Kratt brother often. Chris was my first and he is my current, but Martin has also had plenty of time as my favorite, btw, I am female.

Koki's P.O.V.

I can't help but think how It'd feel to be Aviva right now. To have the man you love randomly go missing . If It was Chris I don't know. Speaking of I wonder how he's handling all this. I should check in on him. Koki calls him on his creature pod. "Chris?" "Hey Koki, what's up?""You are, why are you so tall?" "Giraffe power!" Um,hun I was just wondering... how are you taking this, your brother missing and all? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier." "It's ok babe, I'm fine Martin and I have lost eachother many times and always found eachother. Later I will come back to the Tortuga with Martin and then I'll see you." Now knowing that Chris is ok, her mind goes back to Aviva.

Zach taps out of spying on them and says. "I'll get back to spying on those Wild Ratts later. First I've got something more important to do. He rejoins Martin and says. Oh Sam, you've been asleep for a long time and I'm sure your hungry." "Now that you mention it I am kinda hungry." Says Martin. Zach becons for Martin to join him at the table. "Dinner is served." Says Zach after he puts a plate of thinly sliced gray meat in some kind of gravy on the table. Martin takes the first few bites without hesitation. Then asks Zach. "What is this?" "Elephant Ears." "I eat elephant ears!?" "Why yes, Sam, they're your favorite food." At this information Martin just shrugs his shoulder and continues to eat. Zach goes back in private with his robot saying "This is easier than I thought, Imagine if Martin was in his right mind and knew hewas eating Elephant Ears! Ha ha ha ha ha. If I can trick him into eating this there's no telling what I can get him to do." Then Zach goes back out and says "Sam, I'm president of the family business, how would you like to be vice president? I've got a proposition for you." Martin props up excitedly and says "Oooh! Tell me more."  
"In the morning." Says Zach.

Back to Chris. "Martin was right this suit is a killer. It's tiring to walk back and forth while balancing this neck and I'm getting a crick too. Worst of all I don't even see a sign of him, but I'm so tired. I think it's time to go back the Tortuga and look for Martin first thing in the morning." Chris calls the rest of the Wild Kratts on his creaturepod." Koki, Aviva, Jimmy Z, have you found Martin?" "Nope." "No Luck." "Nada." They respond. "Neither have I but I'm getting tired, I suggest we all meet back at the Tortuga and get back to our search tomorrow." "I guess so." Says Koki. "Yeah." Says Jimmy Z. "I don't know." Says Aviva with a worried expression on her face, and as Chris is heading back to the Tortuga even he can't believe they didn't find Martin. This was the first time he was lost for a whole day. Determined to find Martin, Aviva's still out on the road. Where she almost runs into an antelope. Realizing how tired she is she says. "I've got to go back to the Tortuga before I have an accident." Not wanting to give up Aviva frowns and turns around. Once she makes it back she lays in her bed and think of how this is the first night Martin isn't downstairs in the Tortuga and how she doesn't know if he's safe and sound.

A/N: Ok, I know a few of you have been visiting this story, but please leave reviews. Tell me what you think of the plot. Any emotions this story has made you feel. I'm even open to a critique. I just need some kind of feedback to work with.


	6. Zach Reveals His Plans!

The next morning Koki wakes up and wonders who should she check on first, her boyfriend, who's brother is missing or her bestfriend who's boyfriend is missing? Thankully Jimmy Z. wakes up next and she devises a plan. "JZ go check on Chris, I'll get Aviva." Jimmy walks downstairs and enters Chris' room. "Hey Green Guy are you up?" "Yeah I'm just getting." "Listen I'm not usually an emotional guy, but I even miss Blue Boy joking around and his optimism always seemed to brighten up the place. Chris, I know you're trying to be cool but your brother is missing. That's got to be getting to you." "Not so much Jimmy, Martin and I have lost each other before and we always find each other, but I do wish he had returned overnight just like he vanished. And I'm wondering which creture power to activate today because cheetah and giraffe powers certainly didn't help."

Koki enters Aviva's room slowly and cautiously. "How did you sleep last night?" Aviva doesn't respond but Koki could tell that she was upset and needed a goes over to console Aviva. For a while the girls don't speak, but just sit there holding each other. Then Aviva finally breaks her silence. "I don't know were all out there searching with different vehicles and powers and we still didn't find him. I know that we've lost him before, but never more than a night was my first night with out him since we built this thing five years ago and since I've been with him three years ago. And even when we were fighting he was still here. Ai ai ai! I don't know if were going to find him."

Now at Zach's "Good Morning Sam. How did you sleep?" "Pretty darn good." "Great. Now that you're well rested you'll be able understand my proposition know a lot about how animals. I know a lot about robotics. We're sitting on a goldmine. Animals have amazing abilities and can perform impressive tasks. They also can perform service tasks for people. Think about it an animal service line that can perofrm whatever tasks you need. Picture this: Ink harvested from the glands of colossal squid, a natural organic source. Bananas hand peeled by monkeys, what they were born do. Elephant hand maidens that can pick up a truck wtih ease! You just bring me the animals and I'll do the rest. You don't have to give an answer now, but you'd be crazy not to. After all, this is how we made the family fortune."

A/N: Do you think that Martin will take the bait?


End file.
